AKA Kate Kane
by classprotector1999
Summary: Jessica Jones and Kate Kane meet. They have a lot in common, including being attracted to crime-fighting ladies. smutty smutt


Jessica was in Gotham working on a case Hogarth sent her when she was woken up my voices outside of her hotel room. "Fucking Christ," she muttered to herself. She looked to her clock, groggy-eyed. It read 2:56am.

She pulled herself out of bed and toward the door to look through the peephole and investigate what on earth anyone could be arguing about this early in the morning. 'It can't be anything good,' she thought.

Just as she approached, before she could check the peephole, the scuffle began to sound booming, and Jessica was sure a fight broke out. She begrudgingly grabbed her clothes and threw them on in a flash. Her feet moved quickly back to the door and she swung it open.

Right when the door opened, one dark figure took a final blow to a man who was crying out and now lying on the ground. Without looking up, the attacker soared in the opposite direction and darted down the hallway towards the staircase.

"Shit!" Jessica yelled, "Get back here!" And she took off after the figure.

She ended up outside of the hotel, near a back entrance where plenty of fire escapes and dumpsters made easy hiding spots for her target. She entered the dimly lit alley and she picked up her pace as trashcans rattled around her. At the end of the alley was a chain link fence, and she saw a black figure jump over it. She followed suit to find out who the mysterious figure could be. As they jumped upward, almost defying gravity, Jessica caught hold of their foot. She grabbed it tight, and reached her other arm to their leg, and with all of her force, slammed them to the ground.

Much to her surprise, she noticed the attacker was a woman. She lay flat on her back, with red hair that flowed from her head like a fiery blaze. Her skin was soft, and close to pale, and she looked strong. 'Maybe even as strong as me...' Jessica thought. She examined the woman, and lingered far too long on her lips. 'Damn, give it a break," she thought to herself. 'One pretty girl and you forget she's out here attacking people.'

Jessica carried her knocked-out body over her shoulders and decided to take her back up to her room. She went up by way of the fire escape and entered her room from the window.

Kate struggled to open her eyes and her head felt heavy as it throbbed. She couldn't wait for her eyes to adjust, and she shot up off of the couch. Her hands were held together by a zip-tie, and her legs were bound by rope. She realized there was no point in struggling, so she examined the room and recognized the long, 90s print-style curtains draped over the window.

'Ugh, Hotel Gotham,' she thought, 'who the hell dragged me in here?'

As if on queue, Jessica walked out of the bathroom and saw that her caped captive had woken up.

"How'd ya sleep?" she joked sarcastically. Kate rolled her eyes and Jessica continued right to business.

"What the hell were you doing outside of my room in the middle of the night?"

"Why are you capturing people when you have no idea of what they're capable of?" Kate retorted.

"No no, I get to ask the questions," Jessica snapped back. "Who were you beating up? And why."

"Does it really matter? They got away. You stopped the wrong person."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was trying to stop someone from hurting this girl. I was protecting her, and now he's gone. I saw them outside of a club, she invited him back to her place, and when she tried to say goodbye at the door, he started going at her. He just socked her right in the face! So, I attacked him. And then YOU attacked me."

Jessica was shocked. She was certain she had caught the one doing the harm, but here she was.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Jessica decided to ask.

"You just have to trust me. Heard of that? Trust?" Kate grumbled.

"Heard of it, don't believe in it." Jessica remarked. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name."

"Most of the time I go by Batwoman... but, I'm also known as Kate. Kate Kane. And you?"

"Jessica. Jones."

"Well it's nice to meet you Jessica. I'd shake your hand but I'm a little tied up."

Jessica chuckled at her joke, and immediately turned back to cold-face to prove she was still in charge.

"So what you're telling me is, we've gotta find this guy?"

"The guy's gone. YOU'VE got to untie me."

"That's not the first time a girl had to tell me that," Jessica laughed.

Kate looked up at her and smirked. 'She is pretty hot,' she thought, but quickly pushed aside the inappropriate thoughts that followed this realization. "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be out of your way."

"You're not in my way. I just didn't know someone was already here taking my job and protecting innocent people. Had I known I wouldn't have even come to this wannabe New York City." She had never been to Gotham before, but she could almost guarantee she didn't want to come back. It carried the same vibe as NYC, just... dirtier, and grittier. Jessica was ready to get back to Hell's Kitchen if the people in Gotham were already being taken care of.

"So, you're here to, what, fight crime?" Kate asked. Jessica shrugged her shoulders and nodded to confirm it. "What exactly is your job? And why did it lead you to Gotham?"

"That's... classified."

"Classified? Or illegal?"

"Both. I mean neither. It's none of your concern. You still haven't given me a reason to trust you."

"Let me go and I'll prove it to you." Kate teased.

"You could really turn a girl on saying that, you know."

"Is that what you're thinking about? How to get in my pants?"

"No! God, cocky much?" Jessica scoffed, although not quite believably. "I just, I mean, yeah you're... attractive. And we seem to be into the whole keeping the peace in our city thing. And we've got other... stuff... in common."

"Stuff... like crime fighting?"

"Like... crime fighting... and... protecting women, and... stuff, yeah."

"Are you... are you trying to come onto me, Jessica?" Kate blurted out.

"Am I totally sucking at it?"

"Well, I'm still tied up."

They both bursted into laughter. Jessica couldn't help but be attracted to her. And Kate was definitely attracted to Jessica, but she felt herself holding back.

Jessica moved over to Kate's spot on the couch, pulled out a pocket knife, and sliced the zip-tie holding Kate's hands together.

Jessica looked down and noticed her wrists were scuffed and red from the tie. Kate felt Jessica's stare hold on her hands and she pulled them back.

"Thanks," Kate said.

Jessica moved down to her legs and started fiddling with the rope to untie it.

"No thanks needed," she smiled at her, "Sorry I took you hostage in the first place, just gotta watch my back." She finished untying and sat down on the couch next to Kate.

"I get it, we're good." Kate shifted on the couch to face Jessica. "Listen, I don't mean to say anything cliche, and I think you're really really beautiful, but I'm just not looking for anything right now."

"What about just one good night?" she replied.

Kate looked at her and wanted to lean in. If they were anything alike, she knew Jessica would be burning with that same after fight vibe coursing through her. She was heated, that was for sure. And Jessica felt the same, although she wasn't going to admit it.

Without another thought, Kate leaned into Jessica's lips. She moved passionately and grabbed her face with both of her arms as Jessica pulled her closer to her. Kate ran her fingers through her hair and Jessica let out a moan of pleasure as the two continued to kiss, tongues and hearts racing. Jessica noted the softness of Kate's lips and traced her back with her nails as she aimed for the bottom of her shirt.

Jessica took off Kate's shirt and Kate did the same for Jessica. The two stared at each other, nipples poking through their bras, and their bodies pressed together once more.

Jessica lay Kate on her back and moved on top to straddle her while their lips continued to embrace. She fiddled with Kate's bra as Kate grasped at her back and formed small scratches. Jessica succeeded in removing her bra and familiarized herself with Kate's nipples. She licked and sucked one at a time, as Kate nodded her head back, and moaned out "Jess," or "yes," she couldn't tell. She lowered her hands below Kate's waistline and could feel her trimmed pubic hair. She gently rubbed Kate's clit as Kate moaned and began fiddling with Jessica's pants. Jessica pulled down Kate's pants and underwear, and threw them to the side. She then fumbled through her own jeans to get out and tossed them aside as well.

They were both completely nude, staring into each other's eyes. The women were hot and bothered, and knew it was the after-fight-heat getting to them, but they were still so attracted to each other. All Jessica could think of was pleasuring Kate, and herself.

Kate moved them to the ground in front of the couch, and put Jessica on her back. Kate lowered her head down her torso, teasing her with her tongue, on every curve of her body. She kept licking downward, from her nipple, belly, and down to the top of her mound. She could smell Jessica, aching to be touched. Kate admired her landing strip of pubic hair leading to her pink sex. She plunged her tongue inside and could feel the wetness that already accumulated. She lapped it up, running her tongue up and down Jessica's slit, first gently, then picking up speed. Her arms were outstretched and twirled at Jessica's nipples as Jessica squirmed underneath Kate with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," she yelled as Kate continued to lick her.

Kate slid one finger inside of Jessica's wet lips, which only set her off more. She glided her finger in and out, and still caressed her clit with her tongue. Jessica began thrusting her hips in rhythm with Kate's movements. After a few moans out of Jessica and a small "more," Kate entered another finger and Jessica let out a louder cry.

Kate continued to work her fingers in and out, and she raised herself up to face Jessica as she continued to please her. Jessica went for a kiss, still grinding her hips, and grasped at her back as Kate's fingers began to cramp. Kate knew Jessica was close as she nipped at Kate's skin with her teeth and let out more cries. Kate was getting antsy too, watching Jessica get off was getting her close to coming.

They were eye to eye when Kate put in one more finger for another thrust, which sent Jessica off the edge.

"Oh, god, yes, yes!" she cried out. Kate felt the grip around her fingers loosening as Jessica continued to ride the wave of ecstasy. Jessica noticed that Kate was almost there too, and she lifted her leg up between Kate's thighs so she could ride it. Kate obliged, and Jessica could feel her warm, wet mound rubbing on her thigh. They continued to kiss as Kate slid up and down Jessica's thigh, finally coming with her. Both women continued to shake as they came down from their self-made high.

Kate got off of Jessica, and lay on her back next to her. Both were sweaty and panting, and they looked to each other and smiled.

"Definitely a good night," Kate declared. She grabbed Jessica and pulled her close, and Jessica rested her head on Kate's shoulder. They were both too tired to say another word.


End file.
